big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother: Anti 1
''Big Brother: Anti 1 ''is the second installment to the spin-off series made by Big Brother America. This season followed the international version of Big Brother, instead of the North American version. The season premiered on March 31st, 2019 and ended on April 6th, 2019 where Raycharleslin was crowned the winner in a 47% majority vote by the viewing public. Background Development Big Brother: Anti 1 was put into production very early into the groups birth, dating back all the way to season 2. Although called Secret Story, it was announced to the public and applications were linked, but was shortly cancelled right after. With the idea being scrapped, there were rumors that the international spin-off would be re-done and would return. After a public vote deciding whether it should be brought back, America voted to bring it back. It was then stated that it would be a Discord Long-Term only, and not Roblox-oriented, besides the cast-photos. The season was planned as a filler season between season 7 and season 8, lasting only one week. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of three days with applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply, even veterans from past Big Brother America seasons. Once the applications closed, twelve special people were chosen to compete in a prototype season new to the BBA franchise. Twists * Group Pot: The Group Pot was a twist in which the houseguests were to try and earn money that would be given to the winner. They had opportunities such as Tasks to change the currency amount within the pot, starting off with 150 Robux. By the end of the season, the pot had 125 Robux. * Secret Tasks: During the first three weeks, America would vote for who deserves to be given a special secret task for the week. If they pass, they will be given 25 Robux. If they fail it, they would become an automatic-nominee the following week and will have their nominations voided. * Superpower: During the first three weeks, special clues were hidden in the house for the Superpower. The Superpower winner had the ability to choose a power, but once chosen it could never be chosen again. ** Submission: '''This power allowed the Superpower Holder to be secretly immune, voiding all nominations cast against them. This power was chosen by RyanfIowers. ** '''Capitulate: '''This power allowed the Superpower Holder to nullify another houseguests nominations. This power was chosen by GHOSTTOWNaz. ** '''Espionage: This power allowed the Superpower Holder to ask Big Brother a "Yes" or "No" question regarding the house. This power was chosen by Populusis. * Face-To-Face Nominations: During Week 3, the housemates were told to nominate in front of their housemates, instead of in secret in the Diary Room. * Fake Eviction: A Fake Eviction was held during Week 3. The victim would experience a quick interview with the host and would enter the secret room, where they're able to view the houseguests for three days. Before the episode, it was teased something "unreal" was coming to the house. * Annihilation Week: On week 4, three people would be evicted in different processes, unlike the normal version. ** Invader: Once PhoebePierzina was evicted, he moved into the secret room where he was able to view the houseguests. Once told, he had to nominate three people from the room. Unbeknownst to the house, they were told that someone within the house won a secret power who had the ability to nominate three people. ** Hateship: On the second round, the houseguests were told to evict one of their own housemates. The person with the most votes would become evicted. ** Killer Vote: On the final round, the winner of the "Killer Vote" competition would have the power to evict one of their housemates. *** Gamechanger: As a second chance, everyone besides the Killer Vote winner would compete in the "Gamechanger" competition, similar to the Big Brother 19 (UK) twist. The winner would be able to save two people from becoming evicted from the Killer Vote. * Positive Nominations: Following Annihilation Week, the houseguests were told that instead of nominating for eviction, they had to nominate two houseguests to save from eviction. The houseguests with the least votes to save would become the nominees for the week. * Surprise Eviction: A secret voting poll was released to the public where the Final 5 were all nominated. Shockingly enough to the housemates, the eviction happened one hour after the previous eviction. Houseguests Tasks Secret Tasks Nominations History Game History Week 1 In the Big Brother: Anti 1 Premiere, the twelve houseguests met each other, some recognizing others. After introducing themselves, they were given time to explore the house and talk. While in the house, Ryan found clues to a power known as the Superpower. After solving the puzzle, he won it and chose the "Submission" power. He was told that he will be secretly immune, voiding all nominations against him. The houseguests were then issued to the garden for their first task called "Roman Traditions", where they had to sing Nicki Minaj's Roman Holiday, only allowing three mistakes to happen. If they passed the task, they would be given 25 Robux into their Group Pot but will be deducted 25 Robux from the group pot if failed. After much commotion and bickering, the houseguests presented to Big Brother their final product. With having 8 total mistakes, they failed their task. Angry at others for causing the faults intentionally, the house went upset and mad into the nominations process. With causing the most faults, Craig was named the first nominee, and with too much complaining, Dopes was named the second nominee. Originally, Ryan would have been named the second nominee due to accusations of bossing people around, but the immunity saved him. At the eviction, Craig sought life in another day as he was saved against Dopes, who had 60% of the votes to evict from the public. Week 2 Following the first eviction, everyone was speechless as to what to do, because it had come such a shock to the house. At Dopes's interview, she was told that she had the power to give one of her housemates the Superpower, and she had chosen Ghost to have it. Fast-forwarding a few days, their second task of the season was given! It was called "Celebrity Questions", and it was basically to what the title lived up to. A list of 20 celebrities, both dead and living were posted in the garden, and the housemates had to research basic information about them. After their time was up, the house was given a 16 question quiz, regarding what they had studied, and if they get 4 wrong they would fail the task deducting 25 Robux from the Group Pot. With failing 4 questions by the 12th question, they had failed their task, dropping down to only 100 Robux in the pot. During the nominations ceremony, Ghost used her Superpower to choose the "Capitulate" power, which allowed her to ban someone from nominating. In secret, she chose to ban Winter from the nomination process. After everyone had voted, Lauren, Nana, & Winter were named the nominees for the week. On eviction night, Lauren's fate was sealed as half of the public voted to evict her. Week 3 (Fake Eviction) Following Lauren's shocking eviction, Big Brother announced who wanted the Superpower and the first person to say "Me" would get it. Craig then claimed his Superpower, given the option to ask a yes or no question. Following some days, the houseguests woke up to find themselves locked in a cage in the garden. Dubbed "The Magic Room", this was all part of the third task of the season. The houseguests had to solve a 6-digit code with hints posted on the walls on the box, and if they did it in under 10 minutes they would pass their task. With 4 minutes left on the clock, Rachel ultimately figured out the code, passing the task for the house for the first time. Craig was then issued to the Diary Room to ask his question, and he asked if Phoebe was in multiple alliances. Big Brother responded by saying "Yes". This caused a lot of talk within the house, much of it saying to avoid Phoebe. Once it was time for the nomination process to begin, everyone was issued to the living room. With a halt in the process, Big Brother announced that it would be Face-To-Face Nominations. Instead of nominating in the Diary Room, each person had to nominate two houseguests in front of the house. With the most votes from their housemates, Winter, Nana, & Phoebe were nominated for eviction. Before the eviction, Big Brother announced to the public that it would be a Fake Eviction and that this week's evictee will be sequestered in a room being able to spectate the housemates. With a 1% difference in voting, Phoebe was fake evicted from the house, entering the secret room. Week 4 Round 1 (Invader) Following Phoebe's fake eviction, she was sequestered in the secret room beside the house where she had special intel of the houseguests. Later that evening, the housemates were told that they were entering Annihilation Week, where three people will be evicted in different methods of eviction. Before the official rounds began, they started on their task called "Doomsday: 123098" as a homage to the Big Brother 3 winner, Doomsday123098. The houseguests were invaded by zombies, and they had to hide in a room in the house for shelter praying that the zombies didn't go to their room. If they did, the people hidden in the room would die and four people must remain for the house to pass their task. Unfortunately, in the final round, everyone hid in the same room; that being the room the zombies invaded, decreasing the money in the group pot. Soon after, Phoebe was told that she had the power to nominate three people for eviction instead of the house. She chose people who did him wrong, meaning Aaron, Winter, and Ryan were nominated. Aaron was then evicted by 55% of the public, making him the first to leave that week. Round 2 (Hateship) Following Aaron's eviction, Phoebe returned to the house; where she was granted immunity. The houseguests were gathered in the living room to be told each houseguest has to cast their vote to evict another houseguest, and the person with the most votes would become the second evicted that week. With a majority vote of 6-2, Craig was the second person evicted that week. Round 3 (Killer Vote) Soon after Craig's eviction, the houseguests were informed about the final round of Annihilation Week: Killer Vote. The houseguests played in a competition where they could win the Killer Vote power, to cast their vote to evict one person from the house. After a grueling race, Duck came out on top and won the Killer Vote competition. The houseguests were then informed that another competition, dubbed the Gamechanger, will be in play for this week as well. The Gamechanger winner is allowed to save two people from potential eviction, ensuring their safety. In a knockout competition, Ghost answered each question right; winning the Gamechanger! She chose to naturally save herself and also saved her friend Phoebe. It was then time for the eviction ceremony, where Duck had to cast his vote to evict one houseguest. Due to Duck not finding any common interests with Winter, Duck chose to evict Winter from the house. Week 5 Following the chaotic Annihilation Week, Nana announced to the house that she has chosen to quit the game, securing the Final 6. The houseguests were then presented with their final task of the season, called "Biggle". A computer was set in the living room that had the search domain "Biggle". When the computer would type something into the search bar, the houseguests had to follow that command. If they complete it in under 30 seconds, they pass the round, and if they had three fails they would fail the task. The houseguests perfectly passed their final task, earning them 25 Robux into their pot! The houseguests then entered the living room to begin the nominations ceremony, but they were told that they would nominate to save instead of nominating to evict. Denny, Ghost, and Phoebe had the least votes to save, so they became the week's nominees. After campaigning hard, Phoebe got deja vu, as she was evicted once more from the house. Week 6 Following Phoebe's eviction, the houseguests were told that they have reached the final week of the game. They were also told that every houseguest would become a nominee, with no chance to try and save themselves. America then quickly voted to evict Ghost by a little less than half of the votes. Finale